It's You
by Sachiko Kishihana
Summary: (Spoiler alert for AnKyou fans who haven't read the end of the Koro-sensei vs. fake God of Death battle!) For a long time, it's you who I love. Nagisa and Kayano's hearts meet after almost torn apart by death.


(Inspired by Taeyeon's Secret, which is the B-side for her new release Rain. Also serves as the background track for the fanfiction~ It's worth a listen!

Also, this fanfiction is set after Koro-sensei's battle against the fake God of Death, so it's best to not read if you haven't reached that part!

I've wrote a bunch of fanfics and most of them are Karma x Okuda / KaruMana, but they're pretty bad and I haven't published them yet xD so this is techincially my first published fanfiction overall, first AnKyou and NagiKae fanfic as well. I hope you enjoy it! x3)

* * *

 _Kayano..._

Blood thins out from her body as the clock ticks.

Her strength was fading away bit by bit, eyes became heavy and her breath was getting weaker.

Seeing the person who was by his side all year long in this condition almost had Nagisa's tears to fall, unable to see her suffer in his arms after her attempt to cover for Koro-sensei.

He was still able to sense her faint conciousness, hoping for her to make it.

After the fake God of Death was defeated, silence fell within the barrier.

Of course, they defeated their party intruder, but how can they rejoice when a beloved comrade sacrificed for the sake of victory?

 _Don't go..._

Before angst took over everyone, Koro-sensei brought Kayano back with a new skill he has developed over a year since Kayano's sister died. Koro-sensei knew, he wasn't gonna let Kayano to slip away from everyone's sight, including his. Not only because of his duty as a teacher, but also how deeply he cares for Kayano just as much how much he loves her sister, and the class' strong bond. Renewing the dead cells, restore blood and pumping up the heart, Kayano came back to life.

3-E rushed to Kayano's side with huge relief and gratefulness. The girls hugged her in tears of joy while the guys tease Kayano to make her laugh, with some of them patting her head.

When Nagisa came to Kayano once more after the class' turn, his face donned a calm, relived smile. It was hard to believe the way their teacher revived Kayano, but it's nothing compared to how happy Nagisa is to see her alive again.

"How are you feeling right now?" Nagisa asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"I don't know. I was surprised how Sensei revived me, and everyone hugged me and all.. There are so many feelings right now it might take forever for me to mention." Kayano answered with a small giggle.

"I see. I'm glad you're back, Kayano."

"Me too."

Nagisa's eyes softened the longer he looked at her, feeling his heart to start overflow of love. He's still not sure if Kayano likes him too, but before anything else happens that might seperate them again..

 _Now's the time._

Nagisa pulls Kayano in for a hug. He closes his eyes, feeling her warmth, soft skin and hair, and buries his head in her shoulder with tears quietly falling. Kayano couldn't be more surprised at what Nagisa was doing. She waited for him to say something because she was so surprised she was left speechless. All she could mutter was his name.

"Nagisa-kun.."

"I'm glad you're still alive.."

 _Was that all?_

"Please, don't leave me again... I thought I lost you, and I could never see you forever.. Ever since Valentine's Day, you were in my mind all the time. I couldn't stop thinking about you, wondering if you like me too, or if you're okay, safe and sound..."

 _So, all this time..._

"Kaede.."

Just as Kayano thought she couldn't be more surprised, she was at a complete loss when Nagisa mentioned her given name.

"I love you."

As if Kaede's heart was about to explode, Nagisa's confession completely lost her in her mind. But it's not bad for her, because their feelings for each other are finally the same, and now...

 _Then, it's okay for me to return my heart to you?_

"Nagisa..." Kaede muttered, before pulling away a bit from the blue-haired to continue,

"When I see your face every time you focus, my heart starts to race. Maybe everyone including you see yourself as someone who isn't that special, but to me.. You're always special. I hid my feelings because I didn't want to hold you back from looking forward, but I've loved you from the second I saw your focused eyes, and I believe it won't change.

In my messy heart, there's you, Nagisa. You found me and made my world colorful once more." Kaede said.

Their eyes meet each other, love radiating from both. Now that they're alive and together...

 _There's you._

Nagisa and Kaede close the gap between them with their lips while tighten their hug, as if it's the last time they'll have this moment.

 _For a long time, it's you who I love._


End file.
